You were watching me
by CannibalisticPeach
Summary: FLAME ME I DON'T CARE so what its a Sesskik fic! It is a good story though ch9 and 10 laoded Naraku 'hurts' Kikyo and Seshoumaru works on getting his strength back
1. Begin

Cypress: To let you know I'm usually writing Yugioh Fics This is my  
first Inuyasha fic. Mines going to be different no fluffy/kagome or rin or  
Kurgara no. This one is going to be of Kikyo my fave charater and Sessy  
It may and probably will suck but I'm tired of the same ol' Kagome and  
Kurgura being with fluffy ok [rin I have no problem with].I'll probably  
only do one chapter anyway.   
  
So onward to the Story (Get the noose ready to hang herself when the  
reviews come)  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
  
Kikyo sits down thinking about Inuyasha, how much he betrayed  
her and if he even didn't he still hated her she thought. She pressed  
herself more into the tree she leaned against thinking about all current  
and past memories. How alone she was no one to really go to and she  
really didn't want to discuss these feeling to Keade. She closed her arms  
tightly around herself remembering a sweet bit of her past with inuyasha.  
She let go quickly that is no more he has moved on with that Kagome he  
no longer thinks of me.   
  
For even now if we were to be with one another I still probably  
couldn't bring my self to forgive something he or I did to each other. She  
purposely fell to the ground and laid there watching the sun go down.  
When the orb of light faded from view Kikyo stood up and started to  
walk to Antama Lake. It wasn't far, when she reached the lake she could  
see the crescent moon's reflection glimmering on the waters surface. She  
Took off her attire and let her hair hang lose as she stepped into lake.   
  
As soon as she reached a deep point she stopped and submerged  
herself in the water around her. She stayed under water for as long as she  
could then she came up and gasped for air. When Kikyo was panting for  
air she notice someone was watching her from up in one of the trees. She  
pretended not to notice and went about bathing herself still keeping a  
close eye on this peeping tom. She walked out of the  
water and put her Miko Attire on then out of nowhere she took her bow  
and arrow and shot whoever was in the tree. Direct hit! Soon enough the  
person was on the ground with a magic arrow in their heart. 


	2. with

Cypress:Ok OK I didn't get reviews like I hoped for but who cares!  
  
Cypress:This will be a sessie?kik? Pairing jo matter what so if you don't like it flame me all you  
want I welcome it !  
  
Kikyo saw with satisfaction as the body fell from the tree and she walked over to see this peeping  
tom. She came opon the boody but it was a toad thingy  
"What the? Who are you."  
  
The toad laid on the ground with the arrow in his shoulder.  
"I am jaken"  
Kikyo glared at him then relized something.  
"My arrow?"Kikyo looked at the arrow in the toads shoulder.  
"This is not my arrow."  
Kikyo walked closer to jaken, put her foot on his chest and with some strength yanked out the  
arrow making Jaken give a shrill cry,Kikyo Examined this arrow it defiantly wasn't hers. While  
hers shimmered with the magic she blessed them with this was just an ordinary arrow.  
"Tell me toad who took the hit of my arrow?"  
jaken replies, "I did"  
Kikyo puts her foot on his neck, "Tell me the truth who tok the hit of my arrow or I shall   
press down and pop your little head off."  
Jaken studders " My Lord took the hit!"  
  
Before Kikyo couold ask who his lord was a snap of a twig is heard behind a tree. Kikyo   
takes her foot off of Jaken who starts gasping for air, while Kikyo walks toward the tree.Kikyo   
turns in the other side of tree to see A youkai sitting, pressed aginst the tree holding onto   
his shoulder where the arrow purtruded from. Kikyo looked down at him.  
  
"So, you were watching me.Who are You?"  
  
The youkai makes no reply to either comment. Kikyo sits in front of him resting her face in  
her hands. She Looks at him with a cold stare and the youkai returns the same glance. She  
Starts thinking how masculine he looks and the resembalence betwen him and the despicable   
Inu-yasha.  
  
"You look like Inuyasha, must be a relative." Kikyo says flatly.  
  
The Youkai eyes fill with anger "Don't every mention that name to me!"  
  
Kikyo's eye raise "And so the youkai speaks you mind telling me you name?"  
The Youkai mumbles "Sesshou-maru"  
Kikyo looks at him" Well Sessou-maru would you like to have that arrow taken out?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glares at her, "I don't need a humans help with anything."Sesshou-maru grabs   
the arrow ready to pull out but is surprised that it shocks the hell out of him.  
  
kikyo stands up, "did I fail to mention that the arrow in you can be touched by the hand of a   
Youkai? And soon enough my arrow will take the meaning effect and diteriate you insides slowly   
killing you?" kikyo smirks at what she said.  
  
Sesshoumaru gives a shocked look. Looks at the Arrow then at Kikyo. "I could take this Arrow  
out without some Prietess's help."  
  
kikyo folds her arms over one another, "well go right ahead becuase you know that pain in your  
left lung? Well, that's my arrow taking effect as we speak I should enjoy this show of your pain."  
  
Sesshou-maru looks at her the pain making him wince. Then a childs voice is heard in the distance,  
"Fluffy? where are you? please." 


	3. Rin's

Chapter#3 Rin's innocence  
  
Cypress: thanks for the review oh I don't own anything forgot about those disclaimers...Umm..  
Oh yeah I'm going to write this a different way because the way fanfiction posts it irratates the  
hell out of me.. R&R  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kikyo looks at toward the noise of the child's voice, "Someone must have lost their kitten poor  
thing." Kikyo brings her attention back to Sesshoumaru "I shall take delight in seeing you die  
how do you feel the burning sensation yet.." Sesshou-maru Turned his head toward the child's  
voice and whispered, "Rin" Kikyo cocks one eyebrow to what was siad " You know a human,  
youkai?" she says sarcastically. Sesshou-maru says in a cold voice, "Don't you harm the girl."  
Kikyo looks at him "I do not harm children, though it will be a shame for a little girl to lose her  
pet." Sesshoumaru tenses up and in a harsh tone he says "I AM NOT HER PET...."   
Shessho-maru grabs his shoulder and calls over Jaken. Jaken who is healed pretty much from his  
own dilemma hurries over," Jaken take care of Rin for now I do not want her to see me like this."  
Jaken just nods not wanting to fight with his lord with a priestess around, and runs into the forest  
to find Rin. Sesshou-maru leans up aginst the tree looking down trying to avoid as much eye  
contact as possible. The started to feel like needles piercing his chest with every breath. Kikyo  
sits back down just far enough away from the dying Youkai. "You are aYoukai yet you care for a  
human child.." Sesshou-maru protests " I do not care for...." Sesshoumaru starts coughing from  
the pain. "What would it matter if I did care for a child?" Sessho-maru retorts. Kikyo crawls over  
" That arrow is putting enough damage on you that even if I took it out you wouldn't urvive  
long" she says with a smirk then continues, "But if you buckle down and let me help you could  
live and tend to the orphan girl"  
"Who said she was an orphan?" Sesshou-maru asks. Kikyo sits up "Its not like a child would just  
willingly go to a youkai who could her instantly kill her if she didn't have parents." Sits up  
wincing at the pain and agrees "You right sh......." Sesshou-maru falls over, he has just passed  
out from the pain that started attacking his heart. Kikyo Looks a little surprised that he passed out  
so quickly, that must have ben a good batch of arrows she thought. She realized what she had to  
do and walked over him dragging him to a more level spot so she could tend to him. Kikyo  
removed the arrow and put pressure upon the wound so it wouldn't bleed much. Herbs were  
collected quickly, grounded up, and force feed to the unconscious youkai. She did all she could  
for that night knowing that he would be unconscious for at least a day and a half she became  
bored and started playing with his tail. First she wrapped it around her shoulders and acted rich,  
this brought memories of her own childhood. Her eyelids became heavy and she drifted off to  
sleep on Sesshoumaru's tail right next to Sesho-maru. 


	4. Thoughts

Cypress:I don't own any thing oh thanks to My friend J Katherine Wong and the anoymous  
reviewer I guess I'm writing more to this story so... I don't own anything to let you know if you  
didn't to bad now you do... now on ward to the stupid story...  
  
----------_----------------_-------------------_----------------_----------------------_-----------------_---------  
Chapter#4Thoughts  
  
As Came the night and unknown things happened all around. The reason it is unknown is how  
are you to know what happened when all are asleep.  
So, as came the night so did the mourning....  
  
Kikyo woke up her usual time but nearly screamed to what she realized. When she woke up her  
eyes opened slowly, the light was a bit to much to see in one shot. She was resting on something  
soft as down and someone rested their arm on er shoulder. As soon she realized that is was  
Sesssho-maru she almost levitated from her current position. She calmed hers elf down for she  
realized he was still unconscious and must have done it by accident. She slowly stood up, dusted  
herself down, and began to go back to work.  
  
She went to go recheck his wound for even though youkai heal fast, a hit from one of her arrows  
could not be healed so easy. She decided she would have to remove his armor and shirt to wrap  
his shoulder the best she could, and she did just so. After removing the garments she had to she  
cleaned out his wound and wrapped it up then forced fed him more of the herbal remedy to stop  
the arrows effect. She left his shirt off (I'm calling it a shirt because I forgot its real name at the  
momoent!) for she had to keep wrapping and cleaning his wound and even if she didn't it was  
good eye candy for the time being.  
  
Sessho-maru was unconscious that whole day, who knew what he was really thinking as he laid  
there. Maybe he worried about Rin who was being watched by Jaken more like Rin torturing  
Jaken but still Rin who worried about what happened to Fluffy. Maybe he was wondering if he  
was going to die and is already in eternal rest just using what little life he had left before he  
parted from this world. Then there could be the chance that he was thinking about the bitch  
priestess who first shot him and then offered help, maybe just maybe she was tending to his  
wounds while he laid there. He could have been thinking about one of these or maybe all of them  
who knew I nor you can read the mind of a character whose to far away a different time a  
different place.(Or the fact he is a fictional character! sorry for interrupting)  
  
As Kikyo tended to him the whole day she thought this too for even she as a little curious. When  
nightfall came he was still unconscious maybe she was to late maybe he was already dead, Nah,  
Why would he still be breathing? This time she did not fall asleep at Sesshou-maru's side this  
time she climbed a tree and slept threw the night.  
  
The same thing is to happen we do not know what happened during the night for it is asleep. But  
as usual Mourning came as should if it didn't it meant you are dead but, no one in this story has  
died.  
  
Kikyo woke as she did the morning before luckily no surprises awaited her "luckily". She went  
about her same schedule as she did the other day it was around noon when the youkai in all his  
glory woke up.  
  
Seshou-maru eyes opened and he sat up, he looked at his remaining hand in disbelief that he was  
still alive. He also realized he wasn't wearing his shirt an thats wen a voice chimed in. "Well I  
see that Youkai isn't dead after all.." Sesshou-maru spins around to see the priestess sitting  
Seiza-style a few feet away, she stood up, "This was the time you were expected to wake up if  
you had not I would of had to put your body in some pit....."  
  
The next thing Kikyo knows is that she is being tightly embraced by the youkai she tended to the  
whole time, "WHAT THE HE....!" Kikyo thought but her face showed the this expression. "Has  
this youkai lost his mind" she then thought "when is he going to let go? Oh well.." She  
cautiously put her arms around him somewhat confused by this act. "Well if this is a trick to kill  
me I'll just take him with me but this is somewhat nice." 


	5. Truth

Cypress: Hello once again I'm glade I got some reviews hoped to get more  
I don't own anything=disclaimer.(there happy)  
  
_----------------------------------------------------_-------------------------------------------------------------_  
  
Chapter5#Truth  
  
Sesshou-maru holds Kikyo tightly in his embrace hoping Kikyo doesn't try to kill him or  
something of that sort. Kikyo wrapped her arms around Sesshou-maru finally and for a few  
minutes both stood there in the silent green forest with the sun casting a glow upon them every so  
often. Kikyo eases up and they finally let go of one another she looks at him questioningly she  
didn't have to say a word what waht she wanted to ask could be read upon her face. Kikyo sits  
down roughly and gives that questioning look again. Sessho-maru looks at her sitting there  
giving that mysterious presence that hangs in air.   
  
Sesshou-maru breaks the silence "Thank you." Kikyo still looks at him wondering why in the  
hell did he embrace her. Sessho-maru kneels down slowly still towering over her. Kikyo looks up  
at him not quite sure what to say. Sesshou-maru takes his only hand and puts it gently on her  
shoulder. "You are so beautiful when asleep especially right next to me."he says sarcastically. He  
smiles sweetly at her, "what!" She thinks "you mean that he wasn't passed out this whole time?  
That he faked passing out so he didn't have to ask for help?!DAMN! He's good!" Kikyo looks at  
him with even more questions He sees this and says "Yes I did fake passing out, But I right after  
I hit the ground I did go unconscious.." He continues on Kikyo kind of getting pissed but amazed  
he was this smart "I woke up in the middle of the first night with you laying there on couldn't  
resist touching you..(yes I know it doesn't sound right)And then the next night I woke up and saw  
you in the tree and couldn't help but walk over and cop-afeel(I could see Sessie doing this)   
before I went back to sleep. Still, Thank you"  
  
Kikyo Looks up at him realizing that the night when thought she dreamed of someone touching  
her, it was really the perverted youkai. "But wait I thought the toad was the pervert not you Lord  
Sesshou-maru." She finally says sarcastically. "True it usually is that stupid toad but I couldn't  
help my self." He leans in to, I guess kiss her but she kept leaning way till finally she fell over.  
Since Sesshou-maru was leaning against her fell on top of her Oh How lucky he was!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cypress: I know short chapter but hell it was a good one! I hope you enjoyed this and come again  
soon. I should be posting another chapter soon. 


	6. I'm sorry

----------------------------------___________-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cypress: OK I know it took me FOREVER to post but sorry I was thinking of stopping but  
thanks to reviews IM HOLDING STRONG!  
  
Cypress: I don't own anything..  
---------------------------------------------=======-------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter#6I'm sorry  
When Kikyo leaned back to avoid being kissed by Sesshou-maru she fell back as did he. Now he  
was on top of her and Kikyo couldn't move. At first she tried to get him off but he wouldn't  
budge so finally she gave up relaxed and waited for him to move himself..Sesshoumaru rested his  
head upon her chest listening to her heartbeat wondering if she was annoyed that he hasn't gotten  
off of her. "This isn't Me." he thought "With a human! Especially one who was with my  
brother." Sesshoumaru hears the beating of her heart "Everyone changes in someway look at my  
pathetic half brother, He gave her up so he could be with the reincarnate who wears the skimpy  
outfits. I guess even I have changed helping Rin when she almost died and now her."  
  
Kikyo looks up at the trees and sky listening to the wind "He was the one who started all of this  
this Youkai is just odd I thought he was heartless but now I don't know what to think."  
Sesshoumaru took his arm and lifted himself over her she looked up at him confused unsure what  
the hell was really happening. "Its so strange how a peeping tom would end up making me feel so  
strange." Kikyo sat up and looked at him for this whole time neither one spoke just looking at  
one another not sure. "I can't do this? Why? Because I don't want to be broken again and be left  
alone." Kikyo stood up "Im sorry." Sesshoumaru stood up "Why?" he asked "Because this can't  
happen I would like it to but it can't" she says flatly Sesshoumaru stays silent "as she thinking  
the same thing?"  
  
Kikyo walked away somewhat saddened but she didn't show it. It seemed every step away from  
him felt like her heart sank. Seshoumaru stood there "She leaving I shouldn't let her but it might  
be for the good of everything. Wait! GOOD! No NonOno." Sesshoumaru shook himaself out of  
it. "Kikyo!" he said sternly as he walked toward her. Kikyo stopped and turned around and then  
she heard him muffle a noise out in pain "LORD!" Sesshoumaru dropped to the ground Kikyo  
came to him and looked around for the asshole wh was the culprit only one person could be  
it.............. "Naraku."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------__________---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cypress: I know it sucks but its better than nothing. Naraku seems to always be the problem  
person isn't he? Well it is to tell you now Naraku. The one who hurts Sesshie but you'll be  
surprised later on Sorry so long to post this chapter I think this MIGHT be the last chapter before  
I go to Ohio for the rest of the Summer 


	7. For

Chapter7# For..  
  
Sesshoumaru doubled over in pain coughed up blood Kikyo laid him down trying not to  
give him to much pain. Kikyo looked around scanning every crevice for who could have been it  
to hurt him. She caught glimpse of a shadow "who goes there!" she stood up screaming in a  
piercing voice. Down from a tree drops a bueatiful demon with black hair and decorative jewelry  
and outfit "WHO ARE YOU!?" Her fan opens quicly making a good claking sound "I am  
Kagura a minion to Lord Naraku." She smiles devilishly Kikyo stands theregrabbing her bow and  
arrow "Tell me where is or I'll.." Kagura closes the fan quicly making the shifting noise from  
before "Don't worry priestess I was sent to retrieve you.." she smiles again "But first of course I  
had to... Give you a reason to come." she looks down at Sesshoumaru who growls at her deeply  
before going into a coughing fit...  
  
Kikyo clenches her fist 'Why should I?" Kagura answers her answer tauntingly  
"Because if you don't all of the Lord's other minions wil come and overpower both you and that  
demon right there who in his state will never be able to stop them..And if you come no harm will  
come to either one of them matter of fact Sesshoumaru will be healed of the wounds you can't  
treat.... Now Priestess are you obliged to come or shall I give you a demonstration by using that  
little orphan he tends to.." Kikyo and Sesshoumaru look in shock to what she said but  
Sesshoumaru could barley say anything now his pain hurts to much. Kikyo steps forward 'I will  
go.' Sesshoumaru tries to say something he groaned 'no..don't I forbid.." Kikyo looked back at  
him "I must go Lord Sesshoumaru if I don't they'll hurt Rin." Kagura smiles "And besides  
'fluffy' she'll give My master much pleasure and you with your own litle slave should kow that a  
mater's pleasure is above all else.." she says it in the most taunting voice. She looks toward kikyo  
smiling more devilishly than before "Lets go Priestess I shall show you the way.."  
  
Kagura walks ahead and turns around looking back at her "well come one Priestess Its  
either following me Or I carry you and we both don't want that" Kikyo clenches her fist again  
feeling the same as she did when she had her last days alive seeking to kill Inuyasha for his  
'betrayal' All those memories flooded back and this was all because of him ..Naraku the reason  
she is dead, the reason she lost her only true love, the reason why she feel trust with anyone  
again, yet she is coming to him because he wants her and she has no option. Kikyo lurched  
forward and began walking Kagura gave a child-like glee lok "Good priestess..." Kikyo stopped  
"I am coming with you because I have to Just becuase I am forced to go to a despicable thing like  
Naraku doesn't mean you can treat me like shit.." She glares coldly at Kagura taking that grin off  
her face. Kikyo glances back at Sesshoumaru giving every prayer she could possibly think of.  
Kagura walked forward and Kikyo followed leaving Sesshoumaru behind..  
  
Sesshoumaru was worried, oh by was he worried he felt so much pain till he became  
numb. He worried for Rin he worried so much over her he couldn't bear if thosedemons, Minions  
of Naraku touched her. He slightly worried for Jaken who knows where he went to maybe he was  
with Rin but if the minions came he could do little to stop them. He worried for Kikyo this  
woman has been threw so much yet she could take it all now she is going to that vile Half breed  
Naraku. Who knows what he could possibly want of her, yet any one could probably guess if they  
were wise enough. Sesshoumaru could do noting but wait he was vulnerable which really pissed  
him off yet he could do nothing even if he wanted to. Something caught Sesshoumaru's eye a  
shadow moving awkwardly among the trees. A silhouette very well disguised but but not well  
enough to hind from the lord of the Wester lands.  
  
Kikyo followed Kagura not saying a word, she shouldn't have to talk to a vile demon  
that was making her go to someone even worse than Kagura herself. Kikyo sighed a little  
thinking of all the bullshit she had been put threw alive and in death. Kagura smiled thinking  
how pleased Naraku would be to see that she brought back the priestess. Finally after walking out  
of the wood the come upon Naraku's castle dep within the walls he waits for Kagura holding the  
package he desires Kikyo........  
  
  
  
Cypress: Yeah yeah don't say it I lie this chapter though and yes I know took me forever to get  
this up ut IM BACK YEAH 


	8. Your Disgrace

Cypress: Thanks to all of you I feel loved so I am updating more quickly...Don't thank me thank  
yourselves.. Yes I know the story is getting thicker and its really suspensful..Hey I know after  
yall *yes I said yall* finish reading this check out my Inuyasha story 'what Happened? I don't  
know.' It's the charters singing song fic so far I have Sesshi, Kikyo, Kiala, and Miroku singing a  
song just for them!n_n well lets get to this story and when ya done if ya have time r&r that story  
  
By the way I don't own Inuyasha that is Rumiko takahshi's work not mine.  
  
_______------------------------------------------______________--------------------------------------------  
~enjoy~  
Chapter#8..Your disgrace  
  
Kikyo stepped slowly behind Kagura keeping her eyes on the ground dare not looking up  
ahead Kagura just smiled with every step toward the castle. Kagura wondered why Naraku was  
so obsessed with the woman. Nights he would lay awake thinking of her mumbling words that  
inquired her name OH how much he would think of her this woman Kikyo. Kaugra stopped and  
turned around to Kikyo who stopped as well wondering what the hell was going on. Kagura  
stopped to get a look at the priestess. Kikyo stared at the ground for a long time then looked up at  
the demon Kagura stared at Kikyo and there was silence Kagura finally sighed and turned around  
walking and Kikyo following her and started in on her delight on how pleased Naraku will be...  
  
Sesshoumaru Laid there wondering what the hell is it climbing threw the trees. He was  
worried and he was pissed all of this was expressed threw a low growl deep within his throat.  
'What does Naraku want with her anyway? What is wrong with me? How is Rin? Where the hell  
is Jaken? Is he with Rin?' are the only thoughts that raced threw his mind. He laid there  
wondering about this until finally the movement stopped and a girlish looking creature with  
White hair appeared carrying herbs and other objects walked out from the trees. "I am Kanna I  
am here for Lord Naraku" Sesshoumaru tried not to chicle luckily he didn't it would have hurt to  
much, but he looked at her knowing that looks are deceiving.   
  
Kagura and Kikyo reached the castle and The demon opened the door for the guest of  
Naraku. "Go threw Priestess and I'll guide you to Lord Naraku" Kikyo stiffened and stepped  
inside feeling Naraku's powerful aura within the walls. Kagura followed closing the door and  
began guiding Kikyo to Naraku's room. The whole castle was darkened not only with the lack of  
light but with evil, everywhere Kikyo looked she could see was horrible this place was. At the  
end of this hall was a door covered in the darkened aura 'that must be it' Kikyo thought. Sure  
enough Kaugra stopped turned to her and smiled "here we are open the door and Naraku will be  
there waiting for you." The way she sounded made Kikyo feel like a prostitute a lowlife  
something so dirty she just wanted to scrub herself raw, until there was no flesh left. Kikyo  
cringed thinking about this and then stepped forward to his door and opened it seeing Naraku  
siting on the floor. He looked up at Kikyo and smiled maliciously at her she cringed even more  
but regain her normal posture and stepped in looking unafraid as a priestess should.  
  
Kanna sat down and stared at Sesshoumaru who returned the same glare he was  
thinking about everything and couldn't stop the pain, the worries, the thoughts of Kikyo and Rin  
were to much for him. Kanna didn't say anything to him she just stared not blinking once. She  
might have been sensing what he was feeling but who knows. Sesshoumaru groaned a little from  
a sharp pain and then Kanna moved toward him. He growled louder this time his eyes turning red  
and his silver hair raising. She handed him a herb motioning him to eat it. He refused until he  
notice it was the same herb that Kikyo handed him to sop the pain only then did he eat it. He  
settled down to his low growl again even after Kanna turned and sat away from him.  
  
Kikyo took a breath and stepped in closer to Naraku, he stood up towering over her.  
She did not look at him, she was not afraid she just didn't want to look the feeling disgust still  
hung over her. He told her to look at him she did so, Kikyo looked at him and saw his long curled  
hair that hung almost as long as hers, she saw his dark brown eyes and his smile. "I am glade you  
came Kikyo" the way he said it made her want to die again. "I only came because I was forced  
not of Freewill....Onigumo" Naraku's eyes narrowed on her but eased up seeing how beautiful  
she was her eyes, her hair, he just couldn't resist looking at her. He didn't say anything else to her  
he just stared at her stepping closer to her, she would step a step away. This kept on happening  
until Naraku cornered her then he took her wrists and held them up as he leaned in getting closer  
to her face "You can try all you like but your magic is no use here" his grin spread she looked in  
shock at him. She tried to shock him she tried anything and everything only to be answered by  
nothing except his laughter. "What did I tell you Kikyo? Nothing." She started to struggle. She  
knew she didn't act like this she should act like nothing will happen that she is in control. She is  
in the house of the one that caused her demise in a corner and held by the wrists, Yeah she was I  
control all right (a/n: I know I shouldn't be acting like a smart ass in this creepy scenario but hey  
whatcha going to do?)   
  
Naraku took rope and bound her wrists together he could not break the rope he sat  
her down in that corner and looked at her with a smile. She looked up at him wondering what the  
hell he had in store for her it didn't seem to good from this point. Naraku knelt down reached  
over her shoulder and undid her sash and watched her black hair cascade down her shoulder.  
"You are so beautiful why don't you wear something that would show how even more beautiful  
you are?" Kikyo scowled at him even though she is the one tied up "This is not a beauty contest  
Onigumo.." Naraku looked at her "Don't call me that I am Naraku.." He leans in and kisses her  
she tries to reject it but she can't there's no where to go nothing to do noone to get her...."Now  
we are going to have fun My Kikyo" He says to her in a terrifying voice, Kikyo's eyes widen  
'Why now? Why when I finally forgot Inuyasha? Why when I finally found someone who  
accepted me?' she thought to herself. Naraku leaned in again, Kikyo tried as hard as she could to  
fight back the tears... 'I can't do anything I am a disgrace..'  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a certain uneasiness overcame him. He knew something was wrong  
wheather with Rin and jaken or with preistress Kikyo something was wrong. He tried to move  
only to double over in pain in which Kanna came over giving him the same herb again. He didn't  
refuse he took it to relieve the pain he wanted to really hurt her but he couldn't which pissed him  
off. Kagura walked from out the tree and Kanna somewhat waved to her "Naraku is pleased.."  
Kanna nodded to her Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru and grinned at his look. "He will have a  
good time with her after all the things he mumbles about at night he'll finally be able to fill his  
lust since she can't use magic in his castle." Kanna and Kagura reflected upon that thought and  
laughed a little. Sesshoumaru hearing this almost howled 'No Not her not Kikyo. She has been  
threw to much. That bastard is going to harm her I must stand up I must get to her!'  
  
  
  
0~*-------------------------------------------_______________------------------------------------------*~0  
  
Cypress: HOW DO YA LIKE THAT! I know its werid but hey it makes me happy yet mad and  
sad at the same time..please r&r everyone and don't forget about the story 'what happened? I  
don't know." the story with the characters singing a song dedicated to them its funny yet thought  
provoking ...  
  
R&R PLEASE and the other story as well 


	9. Please no more kill me now

Cypress: I know I know 2 cliff hanger and Naraku kissed Kikyo..blah blah blah I AM SORRY  
OKAY! This chapter is all about what happens to Kikyo and the next will be what happens to  
Sesshie...the reason why is so I don't keep going from point a to point b....Besides I am going to  
post them at the same time so you don't get pissed at me...  
  
----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter#9 Please no more kill me now  
  
Naraku kissed her again while she was still tied up. He stopped seeing her tears "What's the  
matter my Kikyo can't take it?" He mused seeing the strong priestess reduced to tears. She  
looked up at him "Why are you doing this?" she asked unwavered by her emotions. He grinned  
ear to ear giving her the feeling she was low and she hated it "Because I want you for me I want  
to take that facade you wear and strip it of you to show that sweet Miko from before." His hands  
cradle her face and he stares into her eyes. She wants to kill him she want to send him to hell she  
wants to be away from here she may even want to be with Sesshoumaru and Rin but we don't  
know that. Kikyo scowled and tried to move away but she couldn't.   
  
Naraku looked at her and kissed her 'I admire you I can't hold it in any longer." Kikyo's eyes  
widened 'Don't touch me" is all she can say before he forces another kiss upon her. She shudders  
from him and he stares At her in this position of being scared. *she is so fragile and beautiful  
What a woman for me* He seizes her and starts to kiss her even more her tears stream down her  
face and she even cries out louder and louder as he advances. His hands move all around her and  
she keeps crying and even start to scream for him to stop it she is only acting like this because  
she is helpless. She just wanted to go back to hell because of him doing this to her she cringed as  
he touched her clothing and her arms and legs and her face as he would kiss her.  
  
Then he did it. The unimaginable. Since she started to become weak from no souls able to get to  
her. He did it. He started to remove her clothing and she was so scared her hair was clinging to  
her dampened face. He started to disrobe and Kikyo just closed her eyes and started thinking this  
wasn't happening to her this isn't real She is not tied up and skylade . No. She is not crying. She  
is not feeling him do this to her. NO This isn't happening. But. It is Happening and she can't help  
herself No one is coming for her no one will be her knight in shining armor. No She is just alone  
no one will come for her and all this is happening to her it is real and there is nothing she can do  
about it..  
  
--------------------____________________________________________-------------------------------  
  
Cypress: DON'T SAY IT OKAY it took me forever to do this simply because I hate it Kikyo  
shouldn't be touched by Naraku EW I can't believe I this so all my reviewers don't hate me and  
trust me NARAKU WILL PAY!!! -ranting on how certain characters will kick his ass- HE  
SHOULD TOUCH KIKYO NEVER  
  
And belive me I wouldn't make it anymore graphic okay I wouldn't do that to you RubyMoon6  
and jazz Kikyoandinuyasha all of you forgive me but don't worry Naraku won't getaway with  
this.... 


	10. I feel The Pain I will get to you I swea...

Cypress: as promised I put the part on what hapenes with Seshie I know Kikyo's chapter was just  
wrong and shouldn't ever happen again but....thankfully this is a kik/ses fic and not Naraku hurt  
Kikyo even more fic..  
  
Discailmer: don't own it never did  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Chapter10#I feel The Pain I will get to you I swear  
  
Seshoumaru was laying down the pan was easing up a little bit but not much. He wsas angry  
at these two pathetic demons talking about Kikyo like she was meat. Kagura looked at kanna "So  
Big sister what do you expect master to do with her." Kanna looks at her and replies in a mellow  
tone "Probably like he says when he is moaning in his sleep" They both share a slight giggle and  
Sesshoumaru starts a deep throated growl toward them. The demons look at him with slight  
curiosity. Kagura walks toward him with He eyes her She smirks as she kneels down to him and  
says "You won't see her again Sesshoumaru After Naraku has his satisfaction with the prestress  
he is either going to kill her of have her chained in a room so she can be with him always."  
Seshoumaru musters all his strength and swipes at her she jumps back Laughing before contact  
was made.  
  
He goes limp again panting heavily as the two share amusement "Well those are the likely  
events that will happen to her he does after all have a deep infatuation with" Kanna says flatly.  
He growls at her shortly before panting again. The two sit up in a tree talking to one another  
going into great detail of what Naraku is likely to be doing to the priestess this is angering  
Sesshoumaru with every word. But he lays there un able to move but then he sees it. Something  
close a plant. This plant was special. Kikyo gave him this plant which made him recover when he  
really fainted. He just has to reach it and pass it threw his lis and he will have most strength back.  
But He would have to have more than just one plant for this to happen he looked at it and then  
looked around for more of this plant. Nothing. He reached out toward it but this caught the sisters  
attention. Kagura jumped down and walked over to him plucked the plant and examined it.   
  
"Sister What is this plant?" Kanna walked slowly over to her and looked at the shurb "It's a  
plant that would ease the pain Sesshoumaru has." ~She was mistaken this is a more powerful  
plant~ Sesshoumaru thought Kanna just looked at him and then the plant "Well I guess he is in  
more pain. I'll give him the rest in my bag to hold him over.." She took the plant from Kagura's  
hands and then took out similar plants that were in her bag ~Those weren't the same plants she  
had given me before~ He thought ~What is going on~ He pretended he didn't want them but  
when given to him he ate it all and began to wait. He was waiting for his strength to come back.  
~Go On talk about her like that Use this time to make me even more angry You'll pay in a hour  
or so~ and A while goes by with these girls talking about her and Naraku.  
  
It hit him. Something Gave him this feeling of great sorrow and pain like it was for his heart.  
He began to feel so uncomfortable he knew something was wrong with the priestess he must get  
to her. Something isn't right She is hurt and he knows it for sure. It has been awhile and his  
strength has come back not all but enough to take this women on and get to Naraku. He rolls over  
on the ground and stands up. The girls look in shock at him as he takes a step toward them. "I am  
Going to get her Naraku will not do this to her anyfarther. You two witches pathetic demons will  
not get in my way.." They jump down from the trees ready to fight but Sesshoumaru found his  
blade and took them down They did put up a good fight but it didn't harm him too much their  
bodies lay in the ground next to one another as Sesshoumaru walks away from them. They're  
alive the only reason he didn't kill them was because he is saving all his strength for Naraku.  
That prick will pay for everytime he even thought of her in that way. That was the thought that  
went' threw his mind as he walked toward the castle. Every step making him more angry and  
stronger. He came into the clearing that showed the castle It was now darker in the sky shadows  
danced upon the ground as the wind blew by. His hair whipped threw the air as he had his sword  
ready at hand "I have come and you shall pay Pathetic halfbreed Naraku"  
  
------------___________________________________________________________----------------  
  
Cypress: Ha I did this chapter Seshoumaru to the rescue. Yay Hopefully this sort of makes up for  
the kikyo incident...*uneasy laugh*  
  
READ AND REVIEW PPL AND LEMONYSWEET BE NICE I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE  
THINKING see you at school anyways 


	11. Sorrow's love

Cypress: I know I know WAY TO FREAKING LONG TO UPDATE I AM SO SORRY!**cry**  
But I am pleased to inform you I am updating it now n_n  
I am so glade to find people who found my story and read it.. Ookami(I think I spelled the frst  
half right) I love your stories and thanks to my friends like Sweet ruby moon Jazz ALL of you I  
am updating this fic for I was going to delete it..But now I am not. *clapping*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter#9Sorrow's love  
  
Sesshoumaru walked calmly to the castle like he always does, with that poker face of his calmed  
on the outside but fuming on the inside. How could he do such a thing..That horrible despicable  
Hanyou, he thought to himself.   
  
Naraku now on top of Kikyo pinning her down even thought she was already tied up trusting in  
her enjoying her silent tears and slight cries out. ~This isn't happening I have been captured..No  
one will come for me No Knight in shining in armor~ She cries become louder Naraku baring  
down harder and harder on her. He touched every part of her kissing her as well. His rhythm  
became harder and faster ~This isn't happening~ her hair clings to her face she tries to hide  
herself with her hair, but Naraku takes just enough time to brush it away and kiss her again  
before taking the rhythm up again. Kikyo is struggling with all her might to stop this. This feeling  
besides being low like a whore. No this must stop. But with every twist and thrash she makes  
Naraku laughs loving every minute of it. ~So strong yet I make her venerable like a little fragile  
porcelain doll~ 'No..No...' Kikyo thrashes about. Kikyo finally gives a blood curtailing scream  
that make Naraku gives his trademark chuckle "Go ON Scream! Make lovely background  
Music!"   
  
The silence of the twilight only being disturbed by the slight blowing of wind and birds going to  
the roost is all shattered by a woman's scream. "Kikyo.." Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly and  
then narrow on the castle. Sesshoumaru puts down Tenseiga and grabs his favored sword  
Tokijin. "I am coming priestess that bastard shall pay" Sesshoumaru darts for the Castle now  
faster and faster and when Kikyo's scream is heard again he almost flies. He went through the  
barrier and through the wall of the main room. The servants were startled and then began to  
attack Sesshoumaru they were no match for him even with out the sword. He can't seem to pin  
point what room this sadistic scum has the undeserving priestess. He begins to bust down the  
room's doors as he goes down the hall way .  
  
Naraku doesn't even notice Sesshoumaru well he does but didn't figure he was in the castle with  
the barrier he put up so he continued in loving his Kikyo who is drenched in tears. Sesshoumaru  
bust down door after door. Naraku starts to nip at Kikyo who screams out one more time only to  
have you guessed it, Sesshoumaru bust down the door while pieces of wood and paper fly down  
like confetti. Naraku stops mid way in Kikyo and turns around to see Sesshoumaru standing there  
Naraku wasn't embarrassed having Sesshoumaru see him naked why should he this should be a  
gift to him. Sesshoumaru glares and cuts threw Naraku. Kikyo stares up at Sesshoumaru half  
relieved and surprised to see him ~someone actually came~ Seshoumaru stared down at the  
naked priestess. Wow she was even more beautiful. He turned around to see Naraku laughing  
naked I the corner "So the pathetic demon came to get the woman HAH" Sesshoumaru leered at  
Naraku and struck him again. Naraku chuckled as he healed up from the swords damage.  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised from this but he decided to get the priestess out of here before  
anything else could be done to her. He grabbed Kikyo by her tied wrists and quickly brought her  
up cutting the rope with his claws. She was free but still weak the barrier still effected her. She  
tried t find her clothing but could not. Seshoumaru went at Naraku figuring where to hit him.  
Seshoumaru took off his (I don't know the name of his shirt forgive me but I don't cause I don't  
think it is a kimono) top and threw it at kikyo who was great ful to have it. Naraku and  
Seshoumaru tear up the house fighting Naraku caught Sess a few times but Seshoumaru got him  
more. Kanna. Kanna comes walking threw the barrier with her mirror souls fly out of it and get  
automatically absorbed my kikyo. She has her strength back but n weapons.  
  
Kikyo runs back to them Kanna follows not saying a word Kikyo by now is not sure if she is  
friend or foe by the recent actions but it doesn't matter she must stop Naraku. Kikyo runs toward  
them and grabs Naraku shocking him. Naraku does stop this was pretty powerful Sesshoumaru  
hits him with the tokijin and seriously injures him. Kanna watches with her emotionless face as  
her master get beaten up. Kanna send Sesshoumaru back to the ground and kikyo goes after her..  
Kanna looks at kikyo whom stops and looks back. "Jealousy wasn't it?" kanna doesn't reply  
Kikyo smirks "Well Thank you for doing this." Kanna gives her a message that Sesshoumaru  
didn't hear he got back up ready to kick her ass but stopped seeing Kikyo who looked good half  
naked wearing his flowing top. Kikyo looks even more sorrowful about what she heard and ran  
out of the barrier her soul stealers following her giving her the spirits she ever so needed.   
  
Kanna sent Sesshoumaru out of the area by seriously attacking him we woke up miles away  
being saved by his Tenseiga once again. He sat straight up "Lord Seshoumaru!" that child's  
voice. Rin. He looked to see Jaken and Rin running after him. "Master Sesshoumaru!" Rin and  
Jaken rush to him sitting down before him "What has happened Lord?" Rin said shocked and  
concerned. Sesshoumaru looks at her "A Battle.." "Battle?" both Rin and Jaken say it at the same  
time "Yes..but Where is the priestess?" Rin's looked at him "She is not here" "That wench isn't  
here lord we saw her soul snake things awhile ago they lead us to you before disappearing before  
us. Sesshoumaru perks up to those words "Where exactly did they appear.." Rin smiled "Near the  
river ord Sesshoumaru.." Sesshoumaru stand up "master you should rest." "No Jaken I will be  
gone again but soon to return." Sesshoumaru leaves saying good bye to Rin and disappears in the  
forest. He searched for hours but couldn't catch her sent it should be distinguishable she probably  
still smelled of Naraku and she did after all smell like the dead and then again had the sent she  
did so many years ago from what he guessed.  
  
He saw her soul stealers leading him to a certain part of clear land in the forest that wasn't all  
that big and there she was in a tree still wearing his shirt sleeping getting her nourishment by the  
flickering fire. Sesshoumaru stepped closer and her eyes opened she grabbed her bow and arrow  
and pointed it directly at him. HE stopped and stared at her and then she lower her bow with a  
sigh or relief. "Lord Sesshoumaru.." She muttered as a breeze flew past. She looked at her and  
said quickly but manly "Priestess Kikyo" She lowers herself and walks closer to him.  
Sesshoumaru grabs her and fiddles with her silken hair. Kikyo a little surprised but happy about  
it. It was pitch black and her fire was going "Kikyo." He said her name again and then they  
kissed one another. They laid together loving each other sweet fully but satisfactory. Her sighs  
were a song to him and her touch a gift from above Even though she was cold it didn't matter  
this was for them. He touched her and heard her sing once more and when they fully opened their  
hearts to one another they sat up and he held on to her so she wouldn't leave without answering  
his questions.  
  
"Why did you run away like that" He asked coldly . Kikyo looked at him directly"Because she  
said that when we meet the next time nothing more comes of us" Kikyo looked down when  
Sesshoumaru asked "What does that mean?" Kikyo gives her sorrowful smile and chills him to  
the bone "I don't know I can't say...but I love..." Every thing faded to white and flower petals  
and blood feel from above Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were separated and couldn't find one another  
in the strange place and they were floating in air too..who was Kikyo? Who was Sesshoumaru? A  
faint chuckle was heard. They felt one another's hands 'That is who you are" they say at the same  
time they lean into each other to see whose face the hand belongs too "I don't want to lose you.."  
They both say, their voices intertwine making a lovely sound of music in the wind. Then their  
hands slip away "No.." Kikyo mutter floating in air "that touch cold but comforting" she is daze  
but tries to float toward the silhouette but it is fading. Sesshoumaru feels the woman's hand slip  
away from his "That woman I can't leave her she can't leave me.." "I don't want that feeling to  
go away" He tries floating threw the flower petals and blood to the woman's shadowed frame.  
  
....................................... "I don't want to leave you.."  
  
Kikyo's eyes open she must have dozed off while feding. She recalled the drama that happened  
earlier and why she felt horrible and relieved. A demon by Kagura had captured her by  
manipulating a poor child. Kikyo was taken to Naraku's lair and raped. She cringed clutching her  
red hakama that she has been wearing this whole time. Kikyo finally got hold of the situation  
when kanna made a mistake and accidently took down the barrier Kikyo injured them all and got  
away. Far away and was happy about it but why is she feeling as if she was loved by someone?  
Probably a dream.  
  
Sesshouaru woke up to se Rin and jaken looking over him "Master you're awake" "Yes?"  
Seshoumaru sits up and adjust his shirt what a weird sent the shirt he has worn for so long has  
caught? Fragrant yet mournful. Jaken looked at his master "What happened lord you said battle  
and nothing more.?" Sesshoumaru explained his Battle with Naraku that happed to be in the  
morning and was surprised that it was mid night. After he was done explaining to the horny toad  
and the naive child they went off to get food and he sat there pondering. He w satisfied he injured  
Naraku the way he did but why does he feel this satisfied? Something was up but it must have  
been a dream.  
  
((((((((Now a part that happens in the series I read spoiler summaries and I am adding it in but  
of course I am changing it to fit this story))))))))  
  
Many Many day weeks later comes the fateful time when Kikyo and Sesshoumaru meet with the  
Bankotsu incident. They saw one another and thought something but didn't say a word. It was  
nothing they didn't know the other....After that and Bankotsu dies comes the fatefull event when  
Naraku gathers everyone for a show down. Sesshoumaru stands there as Kikyo is at the edge of  
the cliff and Naraku appears talking to her. She seemed so confident he thought why is there  
some feeling so familiar? Then It hit him Naraku's hand turn into a clawed spike and goes threw  
Kikyo's shoulder. ~Its her Kikyo the priestess of moon's past the woman who I saved from him  
made love too.~ Kikyo screamed thinking "Lord Sesshoumaru I didn't want to leave him..He  
gave me a love Inuyasha couldn't!" She thought as she was pushed over the cliff by Naraku's  
grasping claw..Kikyo's thought for a moment thought of Sesshoumaru hitting him the arrow  
healing him being hugged saved from being raped, and given love by someone as cold as she was  
they warmed one another... Kikyo disappeared behind the cliff suspecting being burned up in the  
poisonous gas...  
  
Then Inuyasha comes and loses it after seeing a piece of white cloth that had a soul stealer flying  
around it and when it falls the soul stealers follows burning up in the gas. Sesshoumaru saw it he  
saw a woman whom he had loved fall to her death alone..all alone. Inuyasha of course went into  
the whole you died alone thought and speech making Sesshoumaru feel lost and saddened ..She  
died alone not knowing someone loved her. When Inuyasha breaks into Sesshoumaru seeing it   
'you just let him kill her' Sess defends himself and tells Inuyasha more like lying 'it wasn't my  
battle instead of yelling at me go find Naraku and kill him yourself' is basically what Sess said to  
little brother before leaving... The thought of Seeing her fall by Naraku's hand into the pit made  
him feel uneasy she died alone no one to love her. He wants to kill Naraku now he shall die for  
that and to cover it he'll ay it is for his own reasons but..she died alone no one to love her she  
never knew someone had loved her.   
No.  
He had loved her.  
But she didn't know.  
She died alone.  
  
...................................................... "I don't want to leave you.."  
  
__________________________------------------------------------------_______________________  
  
Cypres: I am sorry so long but reveiw please 


End file.
